Shaggy's Point One Percent of His Power
by YahooSounding
Summary: A crack-y fanfic about a certain meme! Shaggy and the gang go along on another mystery, but when he finds Daphne all tied up and they try to escape, it turns out not only is this ghoul real, she also has knowledge of Shaggy and Daphne's ancestors from long ago! Will Shaggy be able to save the day? Major Shapne (Shaggy x Daphne); Crack fanfiction!


All right, I guess I can say this is a short drabble, but this is also a crack fanfiction, as in, this is not meant to be taken seriously, but lately, I saw all these memes involving Shaggy, and figured 'hey, why not?'. Either way, this one's relatively short, but consider this story just for the heck of it! Here it is!

* * *

Inside the Mystery Machine, the gang were driving along one stormy night as everyone was looking around.

"Gee, gang, seems like we're in for another spooky night." Fred said as he turned towards the two scaredy-cats in the back.

"Roh no..." Scooby groaned as he held his head.

Velma rolled her eyes as she said, "Relax, Scooby. You know as much as I do that there's no such thing as ghosts."

"Yeah, Scooby. Just relax for a little while. The same goes for you, Shaggy." Daphne said as she turned towards Shaggy, who was clutching on to the seat.

"Like, I can't help myself, man. Who knows what types of spooks we'll come across, I mean, a dark, stormy night? That just spells the fact that we'll be coming across something, like a haunted house, a haunted amusement park..."

"Hey gang, look, there's a hotel over there!" Fred said, pointing out of the windshield. Indeed, a large hotel that had creepy blinking lights and an eerie atmosphere was not too far from their destination.

"...haunted hotels..." Shaggy said in a deadpan voice. "I don't know, Fred, there is, like, no way I can go in there!"

"Why don't we stop here for the night, gang?" Fred smiled as he turned towards the hotel, with Shaggy groaning and Scooby whining.

* * *

As expected, Shaggy's suspicions were confirmed as the hotel manager managed to explain to the gang how this hotel was seemingly haunted by a spooky witch. And after some strange happenstances going around the hotel, like creaking doors and female cackling, Fred started up the mystery, much to Scooby and Shaggy's chagrin. But, fortunately, they started right away with 'splitting up and looking for clues', with Velma going off on her own, Fred and Daphne going upstairs, and Shaggy and Scooby to check around the kitchen areas, which they had no complaints about.

Shaggy was following Scooby around the hallways in an attempt to find the kitchen as Scooby's stomach was heard growling. Shaggy gave a chuckle. "Like, you need a snack, old buddy, old pal."

"Rou said it!" Scooby nodded.

"To be fair, I could grab a bite myself!" Shaggy said as he and Scooby-Doo entered the kitchens... and it was set up like a standard kitchen, with a refrigerator on one side and a large freezer in the other.

"Say, Scoob, how about a nice turkey sandwich with a side of ice cream?" Shaggy suggested, much to Scooby's delight.

"Rice ream! Roh boy!" Scooby smacked his lips.

"Tell you what! You get the makings for the sandwiches, I'll go see what type of ice cream they have!" Shaggy said as he opened the freezer and walked in. However, upon entering the freezer, he heard the door slam shut, but he ignored it as Shaggy started to look around the freezer. "Now, there's got to be a lot of ice cream in there somewhere."

It was then a muffled sound was heard, but Shaggy ignored it at first as he said, "I'll be done in a moment, Scooby-Doo!"

But the more he heard the muffled sound, the more he began to realize it wasn't Scooby he was hearing. Shaggy yelped as he followed the sound closer and closer and turned the corner... much to his surprise, there was a familiar face, blindfolded, gagged up and tied to a chair.

"Like, Daphne!" Shaggy said in surprise as he ran over and removed the blindfold and gag from her face.

"Sh-Shaggy! There you are!" Daphne sighed in relief.

"Like, how did you end up in this scenario? Where's Fred?" Shaggy asked, worried.

"I'm not sure! I was following Fred along the hallways when I got captured from behind. Before I could get a good look at the person, he shoved a cloth with chlorofoam in my face and I fainted unconscious. I wake up and I find myself cold and tied up and gagged. Where are we?" Daphne asked.

"Like, we're in the freezer! I was just about to find some ice cream!" Shaggy said... before shaking nervously. "Y-you don't think the witch is here now, do you?"

Daphne gave a frown as she crossed her arms. "Sh-shaggy, get a grip on yourself! Like Velma tells us so many times, there's no such thing as witches..."

"You want to reword that sentence, sweetie?"

Shaggy and Daphne stood stiff as they looked up to see a flying witch on a broomstick, laughing with all her might.

"Zoinks! Like, it's the Witch of the Hotel!" Shaggy said as he grabbed Daphne's hand and started to run with her. "Let's get out of here!"

The witch cackled as she pulled out her wand and waved it, sending a magic wave towards the door and sealing it shut, by the time Shaggy and Daphne came to the door and he tried to pull it, Shaggy was struggling to move the door.

"It-it won't open!" Shaggy said in worry as he started banging on the door. "Scooby-Doo, where are you!"

"Don't even bother calling for help!" The witch cackled. "At last, I have you right where I want you!"

"Who are you?" Daphne asked in worry. "What is this... magic you're producing?"

The witch gave a laugh as she waved her wand and trapped both Shaggy and Daphne in stasis as she flew around them on her broomstick. "I understand that you two don't remember who I am... but believe me, I certainly remember your ancestors... from long ago..."

"Ancestors?" Shaggy said in worry.

The witch cackled as she glared at Shaggy. "Your distant relative from a distant past was known as a very powerful man... so powerful in fact he could even turn boulders into small pebbles. I lived in that same ancestral part of the world, used to be the loyal servant... but he never liked my ideas... and he kicked me out all because he didn't like how I did his hair! I tried to get my revenge, but thanks to another one of his servants... YOUR ancestor..." The witch pointed to Daphne at this point. "... your ancester has banished me to the far reaches of the future... but she made one clerical error! She took me to a few months before you came over to this hotel! Oh, I read a lot about you and your ancestors, how overtime, this green shirted hippie here doesn't have the power his ancestors once had."

"Like, that's just rude." Shaggy just frowned.

"But you... even though you don't know it... you still have the magic from within you..." The witch continued as she pointed towards Daphne.

Daphne's eyes widened, but before she could protest, the witch clutched her arm and a blue aura began to form around the two as Daphne began to scream. Shaggy's eyes shrank, but he couldn't move as he felt trapped at this very moment. He was hoping right now, at any moment, Scooby would enter inside and ram the door down... or Velma or Fred or... heck, all three. But nobody was coming, much to Shaggy's horror.

Daphne groaned when the witch let go of her as Daphne began to groan, holding her head as she got up. "Wh- what's going on... it's like... I know every spell in the entire world!"

The witch cackled as she said, "I merely gave you knowledge of the spells your ancestors used, including the one to send me back... but now..."

The witch waved her wand as strings appeared around the orange haired girl as she was pulled around like a puppet. "H-hey! Jeepers! What are you-"

"It's time... for you... to destroy the last of the ancestors who defied me!" The witch screamed and laugh as she raised her hands, making Daphne aim her arms at Shaggy.

Shaggy whimpered as Daphne looked worried. "I'm so sorry, Shaggy! I-I don't have control of anything but-"

Daphne's eyes widened, but before she could say anything, the witch pulled her back as she said, "YELL THE SPELL!"

"All right, all right!" Daphne frowned, then turned to Shaggy with a determined look on her face. Shaggy winced as he closed his eyes as Daphne recited the words, "Jubilee, Jubi-lai, it is time to awaken, the power is nigh!"

"WHAT?" The witch said in shock, but a magic aura came out of Daphne's hands as it went towards Shaggy. Much to Shaggy's surprise, instead of dying as he thought, he began to grow some big muscles as he broke out of stasis.

"Like... look at me!" Shaggy said. "What did you do to me, Daph?"

"Just gave you point one percent of your power! Hurry!" Daphne said, not helping but noting Shaggy's overpowered muscles as Shaggy jumped up and tackled the witch down.

"NO! NO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE PUT IN THAT SECOND SPELL!" The witch screamed as Shaggy pinned her down to the ground. The strings disappeared on Daphne's body as she felt creative freedom.

"Hold her down, Shaggy, I'm going to try something!" Daphne said as she wiggled her arms and sent a blue aura towards the witch as she was starting to turn into something else.

"No! What have you done! My memory, everything I know... it's going... going... going!" The witch said melodramtically as she began to change shape. Soon, the witch was no more, but rather, just an old woman who had fallen asleep in the freezer.

Shaggy looked concerned for the old lady as he got up. "Like, you think she'll be okay?"

Daphne gave a smile. "I think she'll be fine... we'll just tell Fred, Velma and Scooby that we accidentally got her and that she was just a tired old woman that originally owned the place."

"Like, Velma would buy that a lot more, huh?" Shaggy chuckled... as he paused. "Uh, say, Daphne, was that stuff she said true, about our ancestors being greats?"

"Hmmm... I don't know... but I do know one thing... these powers I'm feeling..." Daphne gave a grin. "I don't think I want to reveal them to the world... not just yet, anyway."

Shaggy could only give a grin. "Like, I don't blame you. There's already enough problems as it is..."

"Still, Shaggy, you were very brave back there..." Daphne fluttered her eyes as she leaned closer towards him.

Shaggy blushed a bit as he said, "Like, it was all because of you..."

"No, it's not all because of me, Shaggy. I just... gave you the power, that's all... point one percent of it, like your original ancestor... you may not realize it, but you're way more powerful than I thought..." Daphne gave a grin.

"Er, well..." Shaggy blushed. "You know..."

Daphne and Shaggy smiled before Daphne gave a grin. "Shaggy, I believe you deserve a reward..."

"What type of reward? The type of food rew-" Shaggy started to ask, before he got surprised as Daphne put her lips on Shaggy's, initiating a kiss. Shaggy closed his eyes as he held her closer. As she did so, Daphne waved her arms as a blue aura engulfed around them. As soon as their lips parted, Shaggy blushed. "Like, wow... is this because you're attracted to the muscles?"

"Maybe? But I also admire your courage, even if you don't like to show it." Daphne said as she laid down. "Now, I feel like I want you to test that point one percent of your power on me... if you know what I'm saying."

"I don't want to hurt you, Daphne..." Shaggy said.

"I'm not talking about your power on your muscles... I'm talking about... the one down below." Daphne grinned as she gave a wink.

"Like, this is a reward?" Shaggy said in surprise. "Daphne, don't you think someone will walk in on us?"

"Don't worry, I put a little time pause spell that I remembered. By the time we're done, I'll undo the spell and time will go on like normal." Daphne gave a grin. "Now come on, big boy. Show me what you got."

"But Daphne, what about Freddy?" Shaggy asked in worry.

Daphne pulled Shaggy down on the floor as she whispered in his ear, "Fuck Fred Jones."

The green shirt wearing male took it as his message as he and Daphne began to make out and have a great, long-lasting sex session, little realizing that upon insertion from Tab A to Slot B, he would impregnate Daphne with twins...

* * *

Like I said, a bit of a cracky fic, not meant to be taken seriously, but I saw these memes of Shaggy using point one percent of his power and figured this would be a little fun story to do. If you don't like it, I respect your opinion, but for now, I think this is good enough. Thanks for reading!


End file.
